


Power and Control

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Erica, Dom/sub, F/F, Light BDSM, Sub Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia likes to be in control. She likes to know that she can make anyone do whatever she wants them to do, and that she can manipulate any situation to get the exact result she wants. But every once in a while, Lydia gets off on giving up that control, and letting someone else be in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenagomez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenagomez/gifts).



> Beta'd by the lovely [Sarah.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger)
> 
> Title is from a Marina and the Diamonds song. 
> 
> I don't think there are any trigger warnings that need to be addressed, but let me know if you think I should add one.

Lydia likes to be in control. She likes to know that she can make anyone do whatever she wants them to do, and that she can manipulate any situation to get the exact result she wants. But every once in a while, Lydia gets off on giving up that control, and letting someone else be in charge. 

She’s laying on her bed, ready to get started. Her clothing, with the exception of her panties, are strewn over the floor and on the bed. Erica is on top of her, fully dressed, and grinning.

“Tell me what you’re going to do if you get uncomfortable with the situation one more time before we start,” Erica says, she’s close up in Lydia’s space, her mouth hovering maddeningly close to Lydia’s, but Lydia knows she won’t get a kiss until she’s answered Erica’s question. 

“I’ll say ‘yellow’ if I’m not entirely comfortable with where things are going, and want something to change, or ‘red’ if I want you to stop completely.” 

“That’s right,” Erica says. “And if I ask you how you’re doing, and you’re totally fine?” 

“I’ll say green,” Lydia says, and finally Lydia dips her head and connects their lips. 

“That’s right,” she says, when she pulls back away. “Now, don’t you dare come until I give you permission. Is that clear?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” Erica asks. 

“Yes, ma'am.” 

Erica smiles, slow and predatory, and dips her head to Lydia’s neck, mouthing at her skin. 

“Now, be a good girl, and don’t touch anything,” Erica says, and Lydia immediately fists her hands in the sheets to resist the urge to put her hands on Erica. 

She can feel Erica’s lips trailing over the skin of her neck, and down her breastbone, and then she feels her start to press a trail of barely-there kisses down Lydia’s stomach. Lydia is tense with anticipation but instead of continuing to where Lydia wants her mouth the most, Erica raises up, kissing her neck again.

Lydia groans in frustration, and Erica pops back up to look in her eyes. “Now, now, none of that, or I won’t let you come at all. You don’t want that do you?” 

“No. I’ll be good. I promise.” 

Erica drops her head to skim her lips over Lydia’s jawline, before kissing below her ear, and down her neck to her shoulder. She bites there, just a graze of teeth, before trailing kisses down Lydia’s chest. She brings her hands up to palm at Lydia’s breast and Lydia lets out another loud groan, but this time it’s of pleasure. 

“Does that feel good?” Erica asks, looking up at her. Her red lipstick is smeared around her mouth, and her hair is already a touch out of place, and Lydia can’t believe how incredibly sexy she looks despite all that. 

“Yes ma’am, it feels so good,” Lydia says, and Erica smirks. 

“Want me to use my mouth?” 

“Yes. Yes, ma’am,” Lydia says, in between breathy gasps. 

Erica just continues to smirk, and says, “Hm, I don’t know. Are you going to beg me for it?” 

“Yes, yes please. Please use your mouth. Please, fuck. Please, I need you,” Lydia says, tightening her hold on the sheets so that she doesn’t slip her fingers down to her clit where she so desperately wants them to be. 

Erica watches her for a moment, but then she dips her head back down and bites at Lydia’s nipple, before flicking her tongue out over it. Lydia makes a soft, pleading noise, and Erica bites down again sucking lightly on the nipple before pulling back and blowing on it. 

Lydia feels a shiver run through her at the cold sensation after the heat of Erica’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” she says. “Touch me, please.” 

“Not quite yet,” Erica says. She splays her fingers out over Lydia’s hips, to hold her down, and takes her other nipple into her mouth for a moment before trailing kisses down her stomach. 

She licks over Lydia’s panties, but doesn’t take them off yet, pressing hard kisses to her thighs instead. She bites into the skin at the side of one of Lydia’s knees and sucks a bruise to the surface there before kissing her way back up her thigh again.

“Color?” Erica asks. 

“Green,” Lydia confirms, and Erica hooks her fingers underneath Lydia’s underwear but she still doesn’t pull them off yet, clamping her mouth down over Lydia’s hip bone instead. She sucks a bruise to the surface there as well, but then she settles between Lydia’s thighs. 

“Please touch me, please. I need you. Please,” Lydia begs, her words coming out quick and breathy. 

“What do you need?” Erica asks. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I need your tongue. Need you to fuck me with it, please.” 

Erica grins up at her again, and finally pulls Lydia’s underwear off. She settles herself better between Lydia’s thighs and finally, finally slips her tongue up over Lydia’s clit. Lydia lets out a shaky breath and forces herself to grip the sheets even tighter so she won’t rock her hips up, or put her hands in Erica’s hair. 

Erica swirls her tongue around Lydia’s clit, before letting it trail down to her entrance. She licks over her hole a few times, her tongue flat and soft, before pointing it and fucking into Lydia with it, slow and smooth. She lets her tongue work into her for awhile, her breath hot and wet against her, until Lydia can barely think straight and she’s just letting out a long string of breathy moans, and then Erica adds her fingers to the mix. Letting a finger from one hand slide inside Lydia, fucking her in tandem with her tongue, and using her other hand to rub small, quick circle over her clit. 

As her tongue, and finger continue to work inside of her, Lydia’s stomach muscles jump, pleasure building deep in her gut as her orgasm comes closer and closer. She hasn’t been permission to come yet though, and she knows she won’t be given it for a while still, so she tries not to think about any of it, tries to get her mind off of Erica’s tongue and her fingers. 

But as Erica continues to relentlessly fuck into her, she can’t bring herself to think of anything else, and she tightens her hands into the sheets to the point where her fingers are locked up almost painfully to prevent herself from rocking her hips up, or touching Erica. She needs more. More of Erica’s tongue, more of her fingers, more pressure, more speed, more everything, but she knows Erica isn’t going to give it to her or let her come until she’s good and ready, and especially not if Lydia doesn’t do as she’s told. 

She pants and keeps her hands fisted in the sheets, focusing on slowing her breathing down and staving off her orgasm. Erica is making her feel so good though that Lydia knows no matter how hard she tries she isn’t going to be able to wait much longer. 

“Please, can I come yet?” she begs, the words coming out high pitched and desperate. 

“Not quite yet, but you can use your hands now. Touch your breasts with them.” As she says that and gives Lydia one thing she so desperately needs, she takes away another by slowing down her pace, her fingers moving in slower circles and her tongue licking into her with less frequency, and Lydia feels the orgasm that was once so close, fading away. 

Lydia immediately releases the sheets, and brings her hands up to cup at her own breasts, pinching at her nipples and running her fingers over the bruises Erica had left with her mouth, bringing herself to the edge again so that she’ll be ready to come as soon as she’s given permission.

Erica starts to rub quick circles over Lydia’s clit once again, licking over it as well, and continuing to fuck into her with her fingers, and finally when Lydia thinks she’s not going to be take it any longer, the feeling of Erica’s tongue disappears long enough for her to say, “Come for me,” and then it’s back, licking hard and firm over her clit, and Lydia finally lets go, letting her orgasm shake through her. 

Erica licks her through it gently, and when Lydia finally stops shaking and collapses against the bed, she kisses her way back up Lydia’s body. 

“Are you okay?” she asks. 

“I am great,” Lydia responds. “Just really fucking exhausted.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Erica says, smirking down at her. She picks the comforter up from where they’d kicked it down beside their bed before starting and covers both of them with it, before cuddling in close to Lydia and hooking her arm over her hip. “Go to sleep. You need rest.” 

Lydia mumbles something incoherent in response, and Erica presses her forehead against her neck, breathing in Lydia’s scent and letting the sound of Lydia’s steady breathing lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr [over here.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com) Come request fic and flail with me about female characters.


End file.
